


I Remember It Well

by Prochytes



Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prochytes/pseuds/Prochytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young bard gets her parents to reminisce about their youth adventuring before the Spellplague. Some dissent ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Remember It Well

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers. The mum and dad are “M” and “D” respectively. The melody is that of the eponymous Lerner and Loewe song.  
> Originally posted on LJ in 2010.

 D: We met in Var.

M: In Baldur’s Gate.

D: You held the line.

M: No; I was bait.

D: Ah yes... I remember it well.

 

Those bearded fiends!

M: The fiends were bone.

D: That harpy song!

M: A banshee moan.

D: Ah yes... I remember it well.

 

How brightly shone Selune!

M: The only glow that night

was when you hexed Manshoon.

D: That’s right; that’s right.

M: It’s good to know your memory’s strong

although your _headband_ is long gone.

D: Ah yes... I remember it well.

 

How often I’ve thought of that Mirtul...

                                                                          M: Kythorn

                                                                                                D: ...night,

when we looted our last pre-Plague hoard.

And somehow I've wondered if Fzoul Chembryl might

still wince thinking where you shoved that sword.

 

That fight at sea!

M: Upon dry land.

D: You lost a glove.

M: I lost a hand.

D: Ah yes... I remember it well.

 

That cheerful bard...

M: Zhentarim spy

D: ...we helped perform

M: We helped to die.

D: Ah yes... I remember it well.

  
You faced a wyrm of gold.

M: It was deepest blue.

D: Am I getting old?

M: Oh no; not you.

How strong you were, how young and gay.

Think of the foes you blew away!

D: Ah yes... I remember it well.

 

FINIS


End file.
